The hero and his fair maiden
by brightcat12
Summary: First ever on shot. First chlollie. AU. ANY INFO NEEDED ALREADY INSIDE. teaser:I ran. I ran, and ran until I came to my hideout it was well hidden. My vision was blurred with tears threatening to fall. I hurriedly climbed the ladder I fell to the ground..


**Okay, I am a 14 years old going on 15 on the 18th July and to be honest I dont have the patience for writting long stories so I think I'll stick with writing one shots and maybe some two/three shots. Anyway moving on this is my first one shot and this is the first time I'm doing anything to with Smallville or chlollie let me know what you think.**

**Okay this is one-shot of Chloe and Oliver meeting when they are kids. It is completely AU. Ollie's parents don't die yet. They both are in Star City. Ollie lives there Chloe doesn't, she is there due to her parents work. I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILLE IF I DID CHLOLLIE WOULD HAVE HAPPENED A LONG TIME AGO THERE WOULD BE A BIT OF POSSESSIVE/JELOUS OLLIE AND CHIMMY WOULD HAVE NOT HAPPENED ETC.**

**ENJOY**

I ran. I ran, and ran until I came to my hideout. The tree house. The tree house was well hidden at the top of the biggest and thickest oak tree I had ever seen and near it was a old creaky bridge that was surrounded by the crystal clear lake. I could feel the sun glaring and burning my entire back. My vision was blurred with tears threatening to fall. I hurriedly climbed the rope ladder and barrelled in to the old decrepit tree house.

I fell to the ground and I crawled in to the furthest corner and pulled my knees to my chest. I began to rock myself forwards and backwards chanting 'they're not gone. The horrible bossy man was lying. They'll come back and everything will be fine. They promised.'

All the while I had never noticed the boy standing by the entrance, so I was rightly startled when he kneeled in front of me and spoke. "Hey, whats the matter" he said softly.

"Nothing" I said trying to keep my tears at bay, "please go away." It was silent for a moment and I thought the boy had left, but then I heard him.

"I'm Oliver Queen and I'm 7 years old. Who are you?" he asked. Taking into account that he was sitting opposite me and he still hadn't left when I told him to leave, I took the hint that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon, and spoke resignedly, "I'm Chloe Sullivan and I'm 6."

I looked up at him and saw him for the first time, he did look a tad bit older than me. He had soft spiky blonde hair that golden in the sunlight that could be seen behind his shoulder, he had a slightly wide chin with a dimple and the most mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen, I could have drowned in them. But I shook myself out of my daze and forced myself to carry on my observation of him. He was wearing a green t-shirt with forest green cargo shorts and black converse. So all in all he seemed pretty harmless especially with the genuine smile he gave me.

" Why are you crying" he asked me curiously, head tilted to the side, brows furrowed quizzically. " Did you lose your parent? Are you lost?" I didn't answer, but he ploughed on, "you know I could always take you back to my parents, they'll help you, we're here because were camping and my dad said I could wonder around as long as I stayed nearby the camping site." He looked and spoke to me earnestly, " Chloe please let me help you, no fair maiden should cry especially one like yourself." I smiled slightly, only a small tilt of my lips but then I realised I was crying silent tears.

I touched the wet tear tracks on my face and froze, it hit me like a ton of bricks. nothing will bring them back. They're gone.

Then I broke. Sobs tore through my throat. And I cried my heart out; and told him everything. I never understood _why _I was spilling my to a perfect stranger. At the time I was crying so much I never realised that Oliver was holding me and murmuring sweet nothings.

I told him everything: how my parents had been held hostage and murdered by some robbers whilst they were at some function due to Lionel Luthor inviting them. And how I was upstairs playing with Lex and I hurried down to the ball room when I heard the commotion and how they were shot right in front of me and nobody would tell me what was going on. How the social worker told me that I'd be living with the Luthors from now on.

He only held me tighter and I felt safe, secure and protected for the first time since my parents death.

Now I look back on my first meeting with Oliver Queen with fondness, sure I may have found out that my parents are dead but I also found my best friend; my confidant; my other half; my hero; my one and only true love…

**Love it hate it! Review. Not sure if it should be a series or just a random one shot. Criticism helps.**


End file.
